Truth and Lies
by EdenTLW
Summary: Description: Amidst misunderstandings and angry words between Marguerite and Roxton, an old foe returns with a proposition for Marguerite


52

TLW Fan Fic

Truth and Lies

By Eden

Time Frame: Just before Legacy

Spoilers: The Travelers, The Secret, and Tapestry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The story is written for fun and entertainment purposes only.  
Description: Amidst misunderstandings and angry words between Marguerite and Roxton, an old foe returns with a proposition for Marguerite.

Thanks to the E.C. Treehouse Gang who gave me the encouragement and courage to write fanfic.

Special Thanks to alliecat, who was my beta reader for the story and suggested numerous improvements to plot lines and taught me a thing or two about grammar. Thanks for all your time and effort. I really appreciate it.

Ratimg: M

Truth and Lies

The day was hot. In fact it was more than hot, it was blistering hot. The only thing that may have been hotter was Marguerite Krux's temper. With every swing of the mallet, the hinges on the compartment door, covering the inner workings of the windmill, bent a little more.

Exasperated by the heiress' disregard for what she was doing, Veronica exclaimed, "Careful Marguerite, we want to loosen them to take them off, not destroy them!"

Marguerite took in a deep breath, and said quite sarcastically, "I **_am_** trying to loosen them." With one final forceful blow, the hinges broke off. Both the hinges and the door fell to the ground; bent, broken and useless.

"That's just great," cried Veronica. "Now after we replace the belt, we will have to find some other way to secure the compartment to keep the animals out."

"I'm sure you will figure out something. You always do!" spat out Marguerite as she threw the mallet to the ground and then turned and walked away.

Veronica watched as Marguerite stomped away in the direction of the nearby stream. Veronica thought about going after her, but quickly changed her mind. The headstrong heiress had been in a bad mood since this morning when she had a fight with Roxton. Veronica was not witness to the beginning of the altercation. She certainly heard the end of it however, with Marguerite yelling at Roxton to go ahead and leave and Roxton stomping off into the jungle.

Veronica shook her head in frustration. The more those two seemed to fall in love, the more they seemed to fight. She did not understand any of it. First, how two such different people as Marguerite and Roxton could even fall in love and secondly why they continued to deny it.

She looked back toward Marguerite, and saw her bending over and reaching out her hand into the water.

Marguerite splashed some of the water on her face and then on her arms, below her rolled up sleeves. The water felt cool on her skin but it did little to cool her ire. _"Why did Roxton and I have to fight this morning?"_ she thought in utter frustration.

Things had been strained between them the two of them since her "secret" reason for coming to the plateau had been revealed. But over the last few weeks' things had been getting better. Marguerite couldn't stop a smile from coming to her face as she remembered the mudbath they had shared. Then just a short time later most of the tension caused by her keeping the ouroboros secret almost seemed to melt away with John's words of praise and looks of admiration for her when her secret life as Parsifal was revealed. Still at times it seemed they just couldn't find the right words to say to each, and they would end up arguing again.

Marguerite sighed and her mind continued to wander. The morning had started off innocently enough. They had all awakened after a much deserved good night's sleep. The night before they had returned from a trip to the Zanga village. They had all accompanied Veronica there after a vivid dream had suggested she might discover additional information about her mother and the Trion. But after two days of questioning everyone they could at the village, they still had not discovered anything new. They had all left the Zangas feeling not only tired, but also extremely frustrated.

They had returned to the treehouse late that night. Veronica had been tired but determined not to give up her quest. Roxton was also tired but already thinking about the chores that needed to be done after being away from the treehouse for a few days. Challenger was tired but already formulating his next grand experiment with an unusual plant species he found along the trail. Only Finn hadn't seemed tired, but she added to everyone else's exhaustion by her constant chattering and questions.

Unlike the other's who, despite the long and frustrating trip, all seemed to be preoccupied with other matters, Marguerite had just been plain tired. All she had wanted was a hot bath and a long sleep. But when they had gotten back to the treehouse it was too late for a bath so she had settled for a quick wash in her basin and then collapsed onto her bed.

Marguerite had awoken the next morning looking forward to a hot cup of coffee and a bath or a shower. Mostly, however, she had hoped for some time alone with Roxton since there had been little opportunity for privacy at the Zanga village. This last thought had brought a small smile to her face as she had entered the main living quarters of the treehouse. As she walked in, however, her smile had quickly vanished. There was no familiar welcoming smell of coffee or bread toasting. Worse, yet, her fellow treehouse inhabitants looked as though they were preparing to leave on another quest.

"Oh no," moaned Marguerite. "What's going on?"

"Challenger, Finn and I are going on a little expedition," answered Roxton flatly.

"Whatever for now?" was Marguerite's none too happy response.

Roxton barely glanced up from the pack he was preparing and replied, "George wants to collect some additional plant specimens for his latest experiment."

"Yes," Challenger brightly added. "I want to get fresh specimens of some known plants that I think my new discovery may be related too. I can use them for comparison. If I am right, this new plant may hold some important infection fighting qualities."

"Don't worry Marguerite," Roxton added, "you don't have to go. You can stay here at the treehouse."

Marguerite's jaw dropped. Her day of relaxation and spending time with Roxton had just disappeared. AND there was no coffee. She was definitely not happy.

Marguerite shot back. "You're leaving again, after we just got back! I thought ….." She stopped before she finished her statement. She certainly did not want Roxton to know she had hopes of spending some time alone with him.

"Thought what Marguerite?" This time Roxton looked straight at her.

"I thought you had chores to do," Marguerite bluntly stated in a flat tone of voice.

"We should be back late tonight. I can start the chores first thing tomorrow. In the meantime," he continued, "perhaps there are some chores you could get started with."

As Marguerite opened her mouth to reply, Challenger quickly interjected, "Finn and Veronica have already gone down below. I'll go down and join them till your ready Roxton." He had seen what was coming and wanted to get out of the way. He quickly fled the room by way of the elevator.

"Some day this is turning out to be," grumbled Marguerite. "I thought you would prefer to spend some time….. at the treehouse for a while."

Roxton shifted uncomfortably. Going out today on this little jungle trek had not been his first choice as to what he wanted to do today. This fact had left him a bit irritable, and more than a bit annoyed with Marguerite's attitude.

"I am sorry Marguerite, but this is important to Challenger, important to all of us," replied Roxton somewhat impatiently as he roughly stuffed the last item into his backpack.

"More important than staying here?" challenged a now angry Marguerite.

"Yes Marguerite, more important than that!" retorted Roxton, all patience now lost.

Roxton turned and entered the elevator, quickly descending to the others.

"Then fine, just go! Don't come back for a week if you want!" shouted Marguerite after him. She stared at the empty elevator shaft where Roxton had just departed. "I guess spending time **with me** isn't important," she lamented in a much softer, quieter tone.

A few minutes later Veronica came up the elevator. "Good morning Marguerite."

Veronica was greeted with a cold stare. She sighed; it was going to be a long day till the others got back.

"I am going to make myself some coffee and then take a good long bath," stated Marguerite in a tone of voice that allowed little room for debate.

"Sorry Marguerite, but we have to check the windmill. It doesn't seem to be working right. I couldn't get full power to the electric fence."

"I am not going to work on the windmill. You can handle it yourself," declared Marguerite.

"No, I can't. Without the windmill there is no electric fence, no toaster, no water pump….," Veronica let that last statement hang.

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "All right, all right. I guess I have no choice, as usual."

Veronica just smiled.

"Well let's get going then," Marguerite said impatiently, as she grabbed her hat and gun and headed to the elevator.

Marguerite splashed the cool water on her face one more time. She stood up and shook the excess water from her hands. She then walked back over to the windmill where Veronica was trying to wrap some canvas over the opened compartment.

"I don't think this will be very secure," Veronica said as Marguerite just stared at the problem.

"We could use the old belt to secure it then use some of those pieces of wood over there to brace it," Marguerite suggested as she pointed to some pieces of wood in a pile Roxton had been chopping. "It might hold for a few days till Roxton and Challenger can weld some metal to fix the hinges on the door."

"Good thinking Marguerite. I think that will work till the boys get back and can fix it more permanently."

Marguerite smiled at Veronica's comment. It was nice to be appreciated. They worked together quickly and quietly and completed the task at a little past noon.

"I'm really hungry. How about we go back to the treehouse, get some food and go to the pond? We could take a swim after lunch." Veronica suggested.

Marguerite smiled. At least she would have her bath, albeit in the form of a swim. In the heat of the afternoon, however, a cool swim sounded better than a bath. "Now **that** is good thinking. Let's go."

They walked together toward the treehouse. They didn't sense the pair of eyes that were closely watching them or the smug grin that accompanied the close observation of them.

Roxton tore through the jungle with such fierceness that even the raptors were keeping their distance. Challenger and Finn were having a difficult time matching his pace. All things considered, however, they were not really sure if they wanted to keep up with him. They just looked at each other and sighed. For the moment anyway, they accepted their circumstances. In an unspoken agreement, they had decided neither one of them wanted to approach Roxton and ask him to slow down.

Roxton wasn't thrilled to be hiking through the jungle again so soon, but felt he had no choice. A stronger medicine to fight infection would be a great benefit to them all, maybe even save their lives one day. If Challenger needed some additional plants to accomplish this, by gosh he was going to have them.

Only, Roxton sighed to himself, this is not how he had planned to spend the day. He had hoped to coax Marguerite into joining him in doing some routine maintenance work on the windmill. Then maybe they'd have a picnic lunch by the stream; or even go for a little swim. This last thought brought a small smile to his face. He hadn't been quite sure if she would be willing to spend the day with him but he was certainly going to try. He enjoyed any opportunity these days to be alone with Marguerite. The very thought of being with her made him happy.

The depth of the feelings he had for Marguerite surprised him at times. He had long ago given up on ever finding a woman that could make him feel as good about himself as Marguerite did. He had seen her passion, her tenderness, and her fears. Fire and steel he had once said to describe her, and she seemed to prove his description correct every day. But she had so many defensive walls built around her emotions it took time and sometimes all his patience to see through them. Over the past year he felt they were getting closer, even building a relationship. But now he worried that things had changed and that there was a distance between them.

She had pulled back from him after her secrets about Xan and the ouroboros were revealed. He knew part of the reason was his fault. He had not trusted her, and had told her so. He knew he had hurt her deeply with the things he had said and accused her of. He had even told her that she could be on her own! How he wished he could take back those angry words and be more understanding.

He had been hoping that some time alone together would allow them to talk through their feelings about the secrets, the ouroboros and each other. However, every time he had tried to find some time alone with her over the last few weeks, dinosaurs, demons or their other treehouse inhabitants had interrupted them. And this morning had been no different. Damn, all he had wanted was a little time alone with her.

He couldn't understand why Marguerite had been so annoyed with him this morning. He had thought about asking her to join them, but he didn't think she would be pleased with another jungle excursion. He thought staying at the treehouse would make her happy, not angry! He shook his head. There was no other woman who could confuse, confound or delight him as much as one Marguerite Krux.

As Veronica and Marguerite approached the treehouse, Marguerite said, "Let me grab my pack from the table. I left it there last night because it was so muddy."

When Marguerite reached for her pack she noticed that her things had been taken out. In their place the pack had been filled with some of the most beautiful, fragrant, pure white flowers she had ever seen. In fact, there were hundreds of flowers scattered all around the table next to her pack.

"Well this is more like it," said Marguerite. She picked up a few of the flowers and gently inhaled their intoxicating scent.

Veronica walked over. Eyeing the flowers carefully she said, "Marguerite, where did all these flowers come from?" in a curious but somewhat concerned tone.

"I think someone is trying to make-up."

"What are you talking about Marguerite?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" asked Marguerite. "Roxton felt bad about how he treated me this morning. He must have returned and left these flowers as a way to make it up to me."

Veronica looked doubtful. "Marguerite, I really don't think Roxton left you these flowers. They are called "Secret Love." The nearest ones grow over five miles from here in the opposite direction that the others left this morning." Then Veronica's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Do you really think Roxton would have felt bad enough to return and leave you flowers called secret love?"

Marguerite stiffened. "Well, he certainly owes me something for being so mean. You must learn my dear Veronica that when a man makes you angry, you should hold out for a token, preferably an expensive one, before you accept his apologies. It teaches them a valuable lesson. But leave it to Roxton to pick a flower with such a silly name. He should have picked one called "Insufferable Oaf"!"

"But Marguerite," sighed Veronica, "didn't you hear me? I don't think Roxton could have left those flowers! The boys and Finn are obviously not back yet and those flowers aren't even wilted. They weren't picked too long ago."

"Well who else could have left them?" asked Marguerite, somewhat aggravated by Veronica.

"I don't know, but I think we should be careful. I have a bad feeling about this," Veronica said as her eyes quickly scanned the vicinity.

"Why does it always have to be bad? You know flowers aren't exactly a death threat Veronica. Maybe someone is just doing something nice," Marguerite countered.

Veronica was getting annoyed at Marguerite's apparent lack of concern over the situation. "Someone, doing something nice, for you?" she said, the words sounding a bit harsher than she had intended.

"Well then, maybe I really do have a… a secret love!" declared Marguerite as she grabbed a bunch of the flowers and stomped off toward the elevator.

Veronica shook her head and started toward the elevator. Suddenly she stopped. She slowly turned, carefully eyeing the dense brush just outside the electric fence. She didn't see anything, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was out there, watching and waiting.

Later that evening, when Roxton, Challenger and Finn returned, quite a sight greeted them in the treehouse. In the large gathering room there were pots and bowls everywhere filled with hundreds of very exotic and fragrant white flowers. Everywhere they looked, there were flowers.

The three weary explorers looked at each other, at the flowers and then back at each other in amazement.

Veronica came running into the greatroom, having heard the elevator come up. "I'm glad you're back," she said.

"Wow," cried Finn. "What's with all the flowers?"

"As much as I would like to hear what I think will prove to be an interesting story, I'm afraid I must get my new plant specimens to the lab while they are still fresh," interjected Challenger, his mind steadfastly on his work as usual. "Veronica, you can fill me in later."

Veronica nodded to him as he hurried down the stairs to his lab.

"Well it would seem the two of you kept yourselves quite busy picking flowers all day," said an amused Roxton as he picked up one of the bloom's for a closer look.

"They're Marguerite's," replied Veronica.

"Marguerite's!" Roxton turned to Veronica with surprise. "Marguerite did all this?"

"They were a gift, from her 'secret love,'" Veronica informed him with an amused expression on her face.

"Her WHAT?" asked Roxton incredulously.

Veronica, ignoring Roxton's question continued, "I would have preferred that she left them all down below, but she insisted on bringing each and every last one up here."

"Wow, a secret admirer, that pretty cool." Finn said brightly. Then added, "But who could be Marguerite's secret admirer out here in the middle of the jungle?"

"Now that is a good question," said Veronica as she looked over to Roxton with concern.

"And I am worried we may not like the answer."

Roxton nodded his head in agreement and quickly asked, "Where is Marguerite now?"

"She's fine." Veronica answered just as quickly. "She's in her room. She went to bed early."

Roxton gave a sigh of relief knowing Marguerite was safe. "So let's hear the story," he said to Veronica.

"Yeah, this should be good," added Finn.

Veronica relayed the story.

After Veronica finished, Roxton asked, "You're sure you didn't see anyone?"

Veronica shook her head no.

"Not even any footprints or tracks?" pressed Roxton.

Again Veronica shook her head no.

"You're sure you have no idea who could have left these flowers?" Roxton asked.

Again, the answer was a shake of the head no.

"Maybe it was one of those cute young guys from the Zanga village. There was one of 'em that seemed to really like Marguerite when we were there the other day," suggested Finn.

"I don't know, maybe," said Veronica doubtfully. "Whatever or whoever this is, I think we need to be very careful."

The next morning ushered in another beautiful day on the plateau.

In the treehouse, Challenger was already busy at work in his lab. Veronica had gone out for a walk and Finn was at the table in the great room practicing her reading.

Marguerite entered the great room just as Roxton was coming up on the elevator.

He entered the room and strode purposefully and quickly over to Marguerite. The scowl on his face told her he was not happy.

"Well I can see that you're back and still rather grumpy," commented Marguerite as Roxton approached.

"Veronica told me about the flowers from your secret admirer last night," said Roxton in a serious tone. "Any idea who it might be?"

Feeling a bit unsure, Marguerite simply shrugged and answered, "No."

"Do you have any concerns over who left them or why?" queried Roxton as he stared intently at Marguerite.

Feeling a bit defensive from his intense scrutiny, Marguerite countered, "Lord Roxton, I certainly have more important things to do than to worry about some harmless flowers!"

"Well how about this?" Roxton held out his hand. In it was a beautiful, large shell. It was shaped like a conch shell but it had an almost mother of pearl sheen to it. As it caught the morning's sunrays it displayed a bright rainbow of colors.

"It's beautiful," said Marguerite. As she took it from Roxton's hand she heard and felt something move inside the shell.

She looked up and gave Roxton a small smile, "A present Roxton?"

"Perhaps, but not from me," Roxton said dryly. "I found it on the table down below wrapped up in one of your blouses you had left down there."

"Must be another gift from your secret admirer," said Finn in a teasing voice.

Finn's remark was answered with a heated glare from Roxton.

Marguerite first looked inside the shell. She then reached in and pulled out a beautiful pearl necklace. It was the largest and most perfect set of pearls she had ever seen. At the center of the necklace was a very large, roughly cut diamond. Marguerite held the diamond up to look at it. It seemed to be a perfect diamond. With a better cut, it would still be several carats and worth a small fortune.

Marguerite's eyes took on a slight glaze as she examined the necklace for both its beauty and potential.

"Now this is really worth something," exclaimed Marguerite.

"Now who would leave you an expensive gift like this?" asked Roxton. Unfortunately he chose a sarcastic tone to his voice to hide the concern and sense of jealousy he was feeling.

As a result, Roxton's tone angered Marguerite.

Forgetting for a moment what danger she might in from whomever was leaving her the gifts, she angrily said, "Well Lord Roxton, obviously there is someone who thinks enough of me to give me expensive gifts!"

Roxton's concern over the situation was great, but his anger was now greater. Oh, how this woman could infuriate him! Was she truly so enamored by these few precious stones that she couldn't see she might be in danger?

"Well Marguerite, I hope you and your secret admirer will be very happy!" responded Roxton in a short clipped voice.

Roxton turned to walk out of the room to go to the lab. Just before he left he stopped and glanced back at Marguerite with a look of concern and regret in his eyes. He realized that once again he had let his temper win. Seeing that she was still admiring the necklace, he hesitated for a brief moment then left.

Marguerite did not see Roxton turn back.

She had turned away. She was looking at the necklace, suddenly fearful about who had left it and why. She was even angrier over Roxton's attitude.

Finn, seeing Roxton's unspoken concern said, "Gee Marguerite, aren't you worried about who might be leaving you these gifts, and why?"

Marguerite, her defenses still up, replied, "Why should I be worried? Whoever it is obviously **has much better taste then some people I know!**" The last few words shouted in the direction of the recently departed English Lord. Marguerite then took her dubious treasure and left the room.

The rest of the day found Marguerite and Roxton working on their daily chores with a grim determination, not so much to complete the chores, but rather to avoid conversation with each other. Even still, Marguerite was never far from Roxton's watchful eye. And while Roxton stole guarded glances at Marguerite, a pair of eyes watched them both, now accompanied by a satisfied grin.

The grinning man was splendidly dressed, in a formal, long, white long-sleeved shirt with ruffled edges. The cloak he wore was black velvet with a red lining made of the finest European silk. Nothing was good enough for him but the very best and what he wanted he got, one way or another.

Having accomplished his task for the day, he returned to his makeshift camp about three miles from the treehouse, tired but satisfied that his plan was working out just as he had hoped.

"What, no dinner!" he cried, as he entered the camp and saw that the table was empty except for a few dishes. He took his arm and swept the empty dishes off the table. "Are you that incompetent!" he shouted at the man who was now cowering behind the table.

"So sorry," was the response as the other man timidly held his head down. "It will be ready in a few minutes."

His apology was answered with a growl so loud that it echoed through the jungle. "Hurry up!" he roared. "You know that I don't like to be kept waiting!"

"Yes, yes," the other man said as he hurriedly went off to put dinner on the table.

The finely dressed man looked off through the jungle in the direction of the treehouse. "Yes my dear Marguerite," he said softly as he yanked on a brightly colored scarf he held in his hands, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

It was almost noon when Marguerite made her appearance the next day. Marguerite yawned and stretched out her arms as she entered the great room. She found only Finn sitting at the table.

"Finn, where is everyone?" asked Marguerite.

"Challenger's still in the lab experimenting with his new plant discoveries. Roxton and Veronica went to check on the windmill. That one broken piece is still giving them trouble," answered Finn.

"Mmmm," was Marguerite's only reply as she headed for the coffee pot.

"Aren't you wondering if there is another present for you today, from your secret admirer?" teased a smiling Finn.

Trying to appear indifferent, Marguerite just shrugged her shoulders.

"Roxton and Veronica left early, I don't think they saw anything. Maybe he forgot about you today."

"Well, I couldn't care in the least," said Marguerite. As a seemingly added thought she said, "I think I'll take my coffee down below and see if Veronica and Roxton are on their way back yet." Marguerite then quickly made her way to the elevator and descended.

"Ahhh huh," replied Finn, who now had a smug smile on her face.

Marguerite exited the elevator and quickly began to look around. She did not see anything that looked like a present.

"It figures," she lamented. "How quickly they can lose interest."

Just as she was heading back to the elevator she heard a noise coming from the jungle. She nervously turned her attention to beyond the electric fence and called, "Who's there? I know you're out there, answer me."

She was about to return to the relative safety of the elevator when she saw Roxton and Veronica come out of the brush.

She sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just the two of you," she said.

"Expecting your secret admirer Marguerite?" teased Roxton as he approached her.

Marguerite was in no mood to be teased. She simply crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a withering look that seemed to dare him to say something else.

Veronica just rolled her eyes. They were going to go at it again.  
"Roxton and I fixed the windmill Marguerite. We shouldn't have any more problems with it for a while," Veronica said as she hoped to defuse the situation. Hope quickly faded as Roxton took Marguerite's dare.

"No present today Marguerite? I guess it didn't take your secret admirer too long to lose interest." He couldn't control the sense of jealousy and worry he was feeling.

"I know nothing of the kind Lord Roxton," replied an indignant Marguerite.

Veronica wasn't going to stand around and listen to them argue. She sighed, excused herself and headed for the elevator when something caught her eye on the nearby table. A long piece of paper that had been rolled and tied neatly with a bright colored scarf was lying on the table. Veronica picked it up and recognized the scarf as one of Marguerite's.

"Marguerite," she called as she held it up. "What's this?"

Marguerite walked over and practically grabbed the item from Veronica's hand.

"I guess my secret admirer didn't forget me after all," she said and gave Roxton a smug look.

Roxton rolled his eyes as Marguerite quickly untied the scarf and then unraveled the roll of paper.

"It's a map," she said.

"Probably a map to some buried treasure. I guess your secret admirer knows you fairly well," Roxton replied sarcastically.

"No John," Marguerite said, excitement building in her voice, "I think it's a map showing the way off the plateau!"

"What!" cried Roxton.

"It can't be," said a skeptical Veronica.

They both moved to position themselves behind Marguerite so they could look over her shoulder at the map.

"See," said Marguerite, "this looks like the western edge of the plateau. There's a series of caves only a few miles from here that look like they eventually lead off the plateau."

"Marguerite, that can't be right," Veronica protested. "I know the caves in those hills. They don't lead anywhere. And, even if they did, you would be traveling underground for days to get off the plateau!"

Marguerite didn't seem to hear Veronica. "We could be packed up and ready to go in a day or two!"

Roxton intervened. "Perhaps you didn't hear Veronica say that those caves don't lead anywhere Marguerite."

"You could be wrong Veronica," Marguerite protested. "You can't know every single cave on this plateau!"

"I know these caves Marguerite. They don't go anywhere. You should just throw that map away."

"I agree," said Roxton.

"Maybe you two are just jealous that my secret admirer knows the way off the plateau!"

countered a frustrated Marguerite.

"Maybe Marguerite," said Roxton slowly and deliberately, "your secret admirer is setting a trap for you."

Marguerite remained quiet for a moment as his statement set in. Ohhh the man could be so infuriating, but she also knew he could be right. Still, if this was a way off the plateau……

"Even if it is only a slim chance we should at least investigate it," pleaded Marguerite. "We can be careful."

Veronica just shook her head no, growing more annoyed with Marguerite by the moment.

Roxton tried to gently reason with her, "I think it is too risky to go and investigate right now Marguerite. We should wait a week or two and see what happens first."

"A week or two," cried Marguerite in frustration. "We could be off this bloody plateau and on our way back to London in a week or two!"

"No!" said Roxton. He took a deep breath. He was getting frustrated but deliberately calmed his voice down as he tried to present a rational course of action to Marguerite. "If it's a trap it would be too dangerous to go now. As much as I would like to find who left this for you we need time to plan this out safely first. The caves will still be there for us to investigate in a week."

Marguerite folded her arms and shook her head. The look on her face was one of annoyance and disbelief.

"Now Veronica and I need to get cleaned up and have something to eat. We'll talk about this later," Roxton added matter of factly. He and Veronica turned and headed toward the elevator.

"Are you coming Marguerite?" called Roxton.

Marguerite deliberately kept her back to him. "I'll be up in a minute," she replied, "as soon as I finish my coffee,"

Roxton sighed and followed Veronica into the elevator.

On the way up the elevator Veronica turned to Roxton and said, "Do you think we can trust her? She might decide to go off to investigate those caves on her own."

"I think Marguerite is sensible enough to know she shouldn't go off in the jungle by herself," answered Roxton.

Veronica didn't say a word. She just lifted one eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look.

Roxton sighed, "Alright, after I put a clean shirt on I'll go back down and talk with her. This way she will have a chance to cool off first. Okay?"

"Good idea," said Veronica as they stepped off the elevator and into the greatroom.

Marguerite stared at the map. "_It **had** to mean something," _she thought_. "What if it **was** a way off the plateau? Veronica couldn't possibly know every detail about every cave!"_

She began to pace with a growing impatience.

"_If we don't check it out right away, it may get blocked by lava, or a cave in or God_ _knows what else,"_ thought Marguerite. _"We can't wait a week or two,"_ she firmly resolved. Then, without thinking too much about the consequences of going off into the jungle on her own, she checked her pistol and left.

Roxton had just stepped out of his room wearing a clean shirt when he heard Challenger's cry from the lab followed by a small explosion.

"George!" he shouted, and raced down the steps that led to the lab. Veronica and Finn followed quickly behind.

They found Challenger lying on the ground, dazed and struggling to sit up.

His lab table was half destroyed; the other half was on fire.

Veronica and Finn attended to Challenger while Roxton ran to get water. He grabbed a pot from the stove and a blanket from the couch. He returned to the lab, threw the water on the fire, and then smothered the rest of it with the blanket.

"What happened Challenger?" asked a very concerned Veronica. "Are you okay?"

Roxton helped the bewildered scientist off the floor and into a nearby chair. Challenger shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. "I guess I shouldn't have mixed those two chemicals together."

"You really must be more careful George. We don't want to lose you old boy," said a relieved Roxton as he gave the scientist a pat on the back.

"Yes, well, I've often said we should put a window in the lab."

"Well I guess I'll have to get started on that soon," said a relieved Roxton as he lightly chuckled. "In the mean time, we better clean this place up."

"This is a real mess," said Finn as she surveyed the damage.

"Well, let's get started then," said Veronica.

"Veronica, why don't you take Challenger to his room and sit with him for a while, just to make sure he is okay," suggested Roxton.

"Nonsense," said Challenger. "I'm fine."

"Humor me George, please."

"I think Roxton's right. You should rest," insisted Veronica. "No arguments, okay? Roxton and Finn can clean up."

"Maybe a brief rest is advisable," agreed Challenger. "But just a short one, and then I must continue with my work."

"We'll see," said Veronica as she led him to his room.

Less than an hour later Veronica returned to the lab.

Roxton looked up and asked, "How's he feeling?"

"Apparently just fine," responded Veronica. "He's having a bite to eat and then he says he intends to finish his work down here."

Roxton had a big smile on his face. "Nothing deters Challenger from his work too long."

"That's for sure," added Finn. "I'll stay and help him. Or at least make sure he doesn't blow the whole treehouse up."

Both Veronica and Roxton looked at each other and grinned. Veronica then looked around the room and then back to Roxton. "I guess you couldn't convince Marguerite to come back up with you to help clean up."

Roxton looked up with a sudden look of concern on his face. "Damn it. I never went down to check on her. I better go down now."

It seemed to Roxton that the trip down the elevator took longer than usual. With each second he became more nervous. He fairly leaped out when he reached the bottom. The feeling of panic in his gut got measurably worse as he realized that Marguerite and the map were both gone.

"Damn it Marguerite," muttered Roxton. "What are you getting us into now?"

He returned up to the treehouse for his backpack, rifle and extra ammunition. Veronica insisted upon going with him but Roxton was adamant that she should stay at the treehouse. "Challenger might need you and besides, Marguerite could return while I'm gone."

Roxton made a hasty exit and began his search through the jungle to find Marguerite. At this point he wasn't sure what he was feeling more of, anger, jealousy or concern. All he knew was that he had to find Marguerite quickly because if anything happened to her……

He couldn't even think about that. He would find her.

Marguerite had made her way through the jungle very carefully. She was always a little nervous when she was out alone in the jungle. Her pistol was drawn, and she was ready to use it.

She had come to the location marked on the map where the caves should be. She circled around first, trying to determine if anyone was around. No one seemed to be there, but something did not feel right. As she crept closer to the caves her feeling of uneasiness also increased. She suddenly regretted her decision to come.

She was about to leave when a noise from behind startled her. She turned and found herself face to face with a man dressed in 17th century clothes.

"Oh my God," stammered Marguerite in shock and disbelief. "It's you! **_You're my secret admirer_!"**

"Pleased to see me again Marguerite?" the man said with a broad grin.

Marguerite quickly lifted her pistol and pointed it at him. "I have this gun aimed right at your heart. I won't miss this time Locke, or should I say Olmec?"

"Marguerite, is this how you greet an old friend?" He seemed taken aback as he placed his hand over his heart

"**Friend!** You stole my treasure and tried to kill me!" cried a stunned Marguerite.

"Now, now Marguerite, calm down. All I did was to offer you a way off the plateau, and an opportunity to enjoy all the finer things in life. What's so bad about that?"

"Let me repeat myself, you tried to kill me, and my friends."

"A minor detail." Olmec waved his hand dismissively then looked at her intently through narrowed eyes. "What if I told you I would still offer you a way of the plateau?"

Marguerite coolly shook her head no. "Your price is too high, even for me."

"My price has changed. I won't ask you give up your life, even if it would mean giving up immortality. All I ask for is the chance to win your heart," he said in a sweet and sincere sounding voice.

Marguerite glared at him in disbelief, "My heart!"

"Yes Marguerite. Believe it or not I have not been able to get you out of my thoughts since our last encounter. I have been watching and admiring you. A woman of your beauty, your strength and your passions is a rare treasure indeed. But I was wrong last time to try to force you to come with me. I should have realized that by doing so I would destroy those very things I want so badly to possess."

"What game are you playing now Locke?" asked a suspicious Marguerite.

"No game Marguerite, just a proposal, a deal. I offer you a way off the plateau without any obligation to me. Just one step through the portal and you will be back in London. It is that easy. To prove my good intentions let me make a peace offering." He handed her a necklace. It was one of her most favorite pieces from the jewels he had stolen from her. "I return it to you freely, without obligation."

Marguerite took the necklace and just stared at it.

Olmec took Marguerite's hesitation as a sign to continue. "Come with me Marguerite. I'll take you off this plateau. I'll give you back your entire treasure. If after that you decide you still do not want to be with me I will leave and never bother you again."

"I find that hard to believe," she said with a laugh.

"It's the truth." His voice was quiet yet deep.

"What about my friends?" asked Marguerite. "Can they come to?"

"**No!** The offer is only for you," replied a now irritated Olmec.

"Sorry, not interested," Marguerite said bluntly.

"Is that what's holding you back Marguerite? Do you still have that misguided loyalty to your friends? What have they done for you? Do they trust you? Do they understand and appreciate your passions as I do? I think not!"

"You don't know anything!" shouted Marguerite.

"I know that when your reason for coming to the plateau was revealed, they turned against you. They finally relented and forgave you, this time." His voice lowered, "But what of your other secrets Marguerite? Do you really think they will stand by you when they are all revealed, especially Lord Roxton!"

"No it wasn't like that!" cried Marguerite. "He….. they wouldn't abandon me."

"Are you sure?" Olmec's voice was calm but demanding.

Marguerite eyes welled with tears. She was afraid, not so much of Locke, but because he had just spoken her greatest fear; but she'd be damned if she would let him know that. So, just as quickly as her eyes had welled with the tears, she pulled them back, just as she had taught herself with years of practice.

"Yes, I am sure. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back," screamed Marguerite as she turned to make a hasty retreat back down the trail.

Olmec was smiling as he politely called out after her, "You can run but you cannot hide from the truth my dear Marguerite. I'll be here waiting here for you when you return to accept my offer."

Marguerite didn't look back.

"You let her go!" said an exasperated Blum as he exited the tent that now appeared behind Olmec. "After all the trouble you have gone to to get her here!"

"Do not question me!" cried an indignant Olmec, "or you will suffer the same fate as Condillac! Besides, you don't understand," he continued confidently, "it is not I who will convince her to leave with me. It will be Lord Roxton."

"Lord Roxton! But he loves her; he said he would never let her go. He would die to protect her!" replied a confused Blum.

"Yes, I know," said Olmec. "And that is his weakness."

Olmec began to laugh, an evil, hideous laugh that seemed to resound from the very depths of hell itself.

Marguerite was running down the trail and ran right into Roxton.

"Marguerite! I thought I told you not to go off on your own! You could have been hurt," he said with a mixture of anger and relief as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

As Marguerite looked up him, he could see the panicked look in her eyes.

"Marguerite, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, his anger quickly turning to concern.

"Roxton you were right. It was a trap. It was Locke!" blurted out Marguerite.

"What! Locke's back on the plateau?" Roxton caught his breath as he felt his chest tighten. "What does he want?" he asked in a voice that sounded like an angry grumble.

"The same thing as last time, he wants me! He's offered me a way off the plateau and to return my treasure that he stole. He even gave me back one of my favorite necklaces!"

Roxton stared at the necklace and then at Marguerite. He was instantly consumed by a myriad of emotions. More than anything he wanted to take Marguerite in his arms and hold her close to him. He wanted to protect her. He also wanted to go back and confront Locke, to somehow, anyhow, get rid of him once and for all. And there was also a small part of him that worried that maybe, just maybe, Marguerite would consider his offer.

"You go back to the treehouse Marguerite. I'm going after him," said a determined Roxton.

"No," protested Marguerite. "You can't go after him alone John. Besides it will be dark soon. We should both be getting back to the treehouse."

Roxton hesitated. He knew she was right, but he didn't like the idea of Locke being out there just waiting to cause more trouble.

"Please John," begged Marguerite. She grabbed hold of his arms and looked up pleadingly to his face. "We can deal with him tomorrow. I just want to get out of here for now."

"Alright, for now." Roxton reluctantly agreed.

With a sigh of relief, Marguerite quickly turned and continued her sprint to the treehouse. Roxton had to maintain a steady pace to keep up with her.

They had barely spoken a word to each other on the way back to the treehouse. However, when they reached the base of the treehouse base they started to argue.

For nearly an hour they disagreed about what to do about Locke. Roxton wanted to return the next day and get rid of him, any way it took. Marguerite wanted to ignore him, believing he would just go away on his own.

"We can't go back and confront him," argued Marguerite. "We would be asking for trouble. It is too dangerous!"

Roxton was too tired to continue his side of the argument. "Alright Marguerite, we'll figure this out tomorrow."

"Fine," said an exhausted Marguerite.

They headed toward the elevator. When they got to the top, they found that Challenger, Veronica and Finn had already gone to bed, perhaps in search of a good night's sleep or maybe simply to avoid Marguerite and Roxton and their argument.

Marguerite quietly headed toward her bedroom.

"Marguerite," Roxton softly called to her.

"What is it John?"

"I, I'm sorry we argued," Roxton stammered as he searched for the right words. "I'm only concerned about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," she replied warmly.

He hesitated. He wanted to say so much to her, but all that came out was, "Well, goodnight then Marguerite."

She answered him with one of her dazzling, beautiful smiles. A smile that said so much, yet hinted at even more. She then turned and went into her bedroom.

Roxton watched her enter the bedroom in total amazement. A few hours ago he had been driven to near madness over worrying about her. Less than an hour ago he was ready to wring her neck as they were arguing. And now, now with one simple smile his passions were aroused and all he wanted to do was to hold her, to be with her.

It took Roxton several minutes before he could turn away and head to his own room.

The next morning, Marguerite barely found her way out to the kitchen after a terrible night's sleep. Through half opened eyes she looked around and noticed she was the only one around. She poured herself a cup of coffee that someone had made and left for her. A slight smile came to her face, since she knew who that someone was.

She sat at the table and took a long gulp of the coffee. She sighed, rested her elbows on the table and began to massage her temples with her fingers.

_"I can't believe this is happening,"_ she thought. "_Locke is **back**!"_

The very thought that he was back on the plateau filled her with dread.

He was an evil man. She still had nightmares about how he had nearly drowned her. Thank God Roxton had gotten there in time. Thank God he was always there for her.

She was angry with Roxton that he wanted to risk his life to go after Locke. Locke was far too treacherous, if anything happened to John she would be….. She tried to stop these thoughts, trying once more to push her feelings aside. She had worked very hard to hide the truth from herself and the others; but it was getting harder and harder to deny it. The truth was she loved Lord John Roxton.

Just then Finn came up the elevator.

"Good morning Marguerite," she said cheerfully.

"What's so good about it?" replied a grumpy Marguerite.

Finn looked intently at the bedraggled heiress. "Yeah, you don't look so good."

"Watch it Finn," Marguerite warned.

Finn just shrugged her shoulders and began to clean some vegetables she had brought up from the garden.

After a few minutes of silence Marguerite asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Challenger and Veronica left before anyone got up. That's why they went to bed so early last night or at least right after we heard you guys come back."

Marguerite cast a wary glance Finn's way. Finn thought it was best not to mention that they had all heard Marguerite and Roxton arguing last night. Though they couldn't make out what they were fighting about, they had all assumed it was about Marguerite's going off into the jungle by herself.

"They wanted to get an early start this morning," finished Finn quickly.

"An early start for what?" asked Marguerite.

"V says she has been having more dreams and visions about her parents. She remembered a clue last night from one of those dreams. It has something to do with the ruins by the north cliffs. She felt it was really important. Both she and Challenger thought it best to check it out right away, while it was still clear in her mind. She really thinks she could find some answers there," Finn explained.

Marguerite shook her head. "The poor girl has been relentless tracking down any clue. I hope she finds out something soon."

Finn nodded her head in agreement. She added, "V was worried about going off what with this secret admirer guy and all. But she said they would try to be back in a day or two. I don't think they would have gone at all if Roxton had seen them first and told them it was this Locke guy. He told me about him earlier this morning"

"Locke's a very dangerous person Finn. It would be best if we all stayed clear of him."

Finn didn't say anything. She just looked down and continued to clean the vegetables.

A few moments later Marguerite asked, "So where's Roxton now?"

Finn stiffened a bit, but didn't answer.

"Finn, I asked you where Roxton was."

Finn never looked up at Marguerite. She shrugged and mumbled something about not really knowing.

Marguerite stood up and walked over to Finn. Her senses now on full alert.

"Finn, tell me where he is **now** or I will make your life very miserable," Marguerite threatened.

"I can't!"

"Why not!" cried a now very concerned Marguerite. "What's he up to?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you where he was going," pleaded Finn.

"Oh my God," said Marguerite, "He's gone to confront Locke alone! He's crazy, he could be killed."

Marguerite quickly ran for her gun and backpack. She was not going to let him risk his life like this. "_Damn, why does the man always have to think he is a one-person army?" _

"Wait!" cried Finn as she ran to the elevator to block Marguerite from leaving.

"Finn, get out if my way." Marguerite commanded. She took a step toward Finn. "I'm not going to ask twice,"

"Marguerite, please think about this. Roxton is a smart guy. He knows what he is doing."

"Out of my way Finn," repeated Marguerite.

"He left over an hour ago," continued Finn. "He said he'd be back right after lunch. He just wanted to check a few things out. He's probably on his way back. If you left now you could miss him and that would cause even more problems." She was hoping she was convincing Marguerite to stay. "Besides, Roxton will kill me if I let you go off after him."

"Well that's too bad Finn," was Marguerite's curt reply. She looked into Finn's desperate eyes and saw the concern and confusion the young girl was feeling.

"Finn, I told you Locke is a very dangerous person. Veronica told us he is really Olmec, the trickster god. He will do or say anything to get what he wants. He will use your own desires and fears to manipulate and control you. When he was here before he and his cohorts tricked me into staying with them while he sent a ransom note for my treasure! He then tried to kill Roxton, Veronica and Challenger in an ambush when they came to rescue me. Then Roxton and he dueled in a sword fight. He would have killed Roxton if I hadn't shot at him. He could be setting a trap for Roxton right now! Don't you understand? John's life could be in danger!"

Finn just stared at Marguerite in fear and disbelief. Roxton had not explained all this to her when he left this morning. _"My God,"_ she thought. _"What have I done?" _

"I'm s…sorryMarguerite. Roxton didn't tell me any of that. Do you really think he could be in danger?" asked a visibly distressed Finn.

"Yes, I think he could be. Now I'm going to go after him. Step aside Finn," said Marguerite in a softer yet firm voice.

"I could go with you," said Finn, hoping she could make amends.

"No, it's alright Finn. I need to do this by myself," said Marguerite. Seeing the sad and worried look on Finn's face Marguerite placed her hand on Finn's shoulder and said, "Everything will be okay. I'll find Roxton."

With that, Finn stepped aside and watched as the elevator took Marguerite down.

Roxton had his gun pointed squarely at Olmec's chest. He wasn't planning on missing his target.

Olmec simply laughed. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man now would you Lord Roxton? I thought you had more honor than that."

"Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think," replied the tense hunter.

"Perhaps I know you better than you think Lord Roxton," said Olmec in a deep and menacing voice.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Roxton, every one of his fine tuned hunting skills at full alert.

"I told you once before you should have let her go; you told me never."

"That's right," said Roxton firmly, "and just for the record, that has not changed. I will never let her go."

"How can you say that Lord Roxton? I thought you cared about her, even loved her?" It was more of a sneer than a question.

"What do you mean?" asked a guarded Roxton.

"I told Marguerite I could see her safely back to London through the portal. If you really did care about her, and wanted what was best for her, you **_would_** let her go with me."

"You're out of your mind. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back," said Roxton as he tightened the grip on his rifle.

"Lord Roxton, perhaps you are out of your mind. Perhaps you are so blinded by your own selfish wants and desires you can't see what Marguerite truly wants, and what would be best for her."

Roxton laughed, "You think she wants you? I can assure you that is definitely not the case."

Olmec grinned, "She may not want me, not yet anyway, but I do know she wants off this plateau. I do know a woman like her deserves all the finer things a man can give her. Can you give her all these things here Lord Roxton?"

"I can give her what she needs," replied a confident Roxton.

"Is that really true? Do you give her your unconditional trust? Do you give her your support when she needs you the most, or do just turn away from her in anger?"

"I give her…." Roxton's couldn't continue. Suddenly he wasn't quite as confident. Locke's words hit too close to the guilt he had been feeling. Both over the way he had treated Marguerite during the ouroboros incident and the anger he had expressed towards her over the last few days.

Olmec grinned. He knew his words were beginning to have the desired effect. "I also know she needs to be safe from the ever present dangers of this place. Can you continue to protect her from every danger on this plateau Lord Roxton? What happens to her that one day you are not there for her or you make another deadly mistake, like you did with your brother?"

Roxton felt himself go cold. He stared at Locke for several long seconds, unable to put his thoughts immediately into words.

"I should have killed you last time we met," finally muttered Roxton in a deep, rough voice.

"You coerced your brother to go on that hunting expedition, didn't you?" Olmec continued in a cold and calculating manner. "You thought you were doing what was best for him. You thought you could change him, make him a better man. You thought you could protect him. You say you did all this because you loved him? Where did your love and protection get him Lord Roxton but buried in a cold plot of earth on your family's estate."

Roxton stepped back, visibly shaken by Olmec's words.

"No, no," he stammered. "I didn't want my brother to die. It wasn't my fault. Marguerite helped me to understand that."

"But the fact remains he is dead Lord Roxton. Now aren't you making the same mistake with Marguerite? You are keeping her here when her greatest desire is to leave this place; you are putting her life in danger and all because you love her? Perhaps Lord Roxton, if you truly did love her, you would let her go. She could leave this plateau, she would be safe and she would have her treasure. She would be happy."

"No, that can't be right," said Roxton as he shook his head while staring at the ground.

Olmec pressed on with his verbal assault. "But it is right Lord Roxton. I believe you are the one who needs to reconsider his position. Let her come with me."

"Let her come with you? Wouldn't that be trading one danger for another?" challenged Roxton, looking up, his face drawn.

"Marguerite is a strong willed and determined woman with a passion for survival. I admire that. I promise you, I will take her off the plateau and make sure she is safe. Then I will give _her_ the choice to remain with me or not. I am willing to take that chance. Are you willing to Lord Roxton? Or don't you trust her enough?"

Roxton stood still as if he was frozen in that spot.

"Let her go Lord Roxton," Olmec urged.

"No, I can't," replied Roxton in a quiet, yet strained voice.

"Let her go Lord Roxton. Don't you owe her this opportunity to leave the plateau? It is the only way she can be happy and safe. This plateau is far too dangerous. There will come a day when you will not be there to save her. You will then be burying her in the cold earth of this plateau and saying goodbye to her forever."

Roxton, who had now paled at the thought of losing Marguerite forever, just shook his head no.

"Consider my offer Lord Roxton. Let her go."

Before Roxton could reply, Olmec leapt upon his horse, road off and seemed to disappear into the jungle.

Roxton stood for a minute, still stinging from Locke's words and his unthinkable proposal.

Roxton walked through the jungle in a daze. The words Locke had spoken echoed in his mind. _"Let her go"_ he had said. Roxton shook his head side to side. No. He couldn't. How could he let her go when she had come to mean so much to him? God help him he did love her. So much so that the very thought of being here or anywhere without her was too painful to consider.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Was he endangering her life by being so confident that he could always protect her? He wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to be happy, and if Locke could offer her a way off this bloody plateau, shouldn't he want that for her? He was certain that being off this plateau would make her happy.

Roxton shook his head. "No," he thought. He couldn't even consider Locke's offer. It was too dangerous. He couldn't let her go, at least not with him. Roxton sighed and rubbed his temples. He was suddenly feeling very weary.

A noise in the brush got his attention. He quickly grabbed the rifle from his shoulder and aimed it at the noise, all his senses heightened.

Suddenly Marguerite came running out of the brush.

"Marguerite!" cried Roxton, instantly relaxing and pointing his rifle down.

"John! Thank God!" cried Marguerite as she ran to Roxton. She threw her arms around him and cried, "I thought he would kill you."

Roxton slung his rifle back on his shoulder and returned Marguerite's embrace. He placed one hand behind her head and buried his face in her beautiful hair. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go, ever. Marguerite had her head in his shoulder, relishing in his protective embrace. She felt his warmth, his heartbeat and was grateful he was unharmed.

They stayed like that for several long moments, neither one wanting to let go.

When finally they did separate, they looked into each other's eyes. Marguerite could sense sadness there, a similar sadness that she saw when he talked of his brother. Yet this was different somehow.

"What is it John? What happened? Where is Locke?" asked an anxious Marguerite.

"Gone for the moment," replied Roxton, not able to take his eyes off her beautiful face. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "But I think he will be back."

"Damn," was Marguerite's only comment.

Roxton cupped Marguerite's face with his hands. He gently and tenderly kissed her forehead then said, "I think we should get back to the treehouse, before he does find us."

Marguerite simply nodded in agreement. She smiled, leaned forward and brushed a kiss across Roxton's lips. She turned and began to walk down the trail.

Roxton stared after her. How _could_ he let her go?

They were only a few minutes down the trail when Roxton heard some leaves rustling to their right.

"Marguerite" he called softly as he reached for his rifle.

She turned and he motioned with his hands to where he heard the noise. Without saying a word she nodded her head and took out her pistol.

Suddenly two raptors jumped out of the thick underbrush, hissing with their teeth bared, ready for a good meal.

Roxton quickly shot at the one closet to him and brought the beast down.

Marguerite, at the same time took a few steps back and then fell backwards as she fired her pistol. The shot missed and the pistol went flying across the jungle and landed underneath a bush.

The raptor was getting ready to pounce on her when Roxton quickly swung around and fired his rifle at it. He missed the raptor but it was enough to get his attention. The beast turned and slowly closed in on Roxton. Roxton began to slowly back up, drawing it away from Marguerite. He then lifted his trusty rifle once again, cocked it and fired. This time the bullet found its mark.

In the few moments his attention was on the raptor, his attention was off of Marguerite.

Neither he nor Marguerite saw the third raptor approaching her from behind.

At the same moment the raptor Roxton had just shot fell, he heard Marguerite scream. He turned in panic and saw the third raptor attacking her, grabbing her arm with its vicious teeth.

"Margueeeerite!" he screamed. He grabbed his pistol, and shot at the raptor, hitting it several times in the belly. It fell to the ground dead.

Roxton rushed to the unmoving Marguerite.

"Oh my God, Marguerite, Marguerite," he cried in anguish as he gently lifted her to him. Her left shirtsleeve was full of blood. Her arm seemed to hang loosely from the shoulder and there was some flesh and tissue showing from a gash wound on the upper part of the arm.

"Marguerite," he said again pleadingly as he stroked her cheek.

Marguerite's eyelids began to flutter open.

"John," she said in a feeble voice.

She tried to move but cried out as the pain shot from her arm through out her body.

"Shhhh, don't move Marguerite. You've been injured."

"I can't move my arm," whimpered Marguerite in a soft voice.

"I think it's been dislocated Marguerite. That raptor tried to take a nice bite out of it too but I don't think he found you too tasty," Roxton said as he tried to remain calm.

"Wonderful," said Marguerite. "How bad is it?" she asked apprehensively, her voice a bit shaky

"The bite only looks bad. I don't think it's too deep. It should heal okay," said Roxton. He had done a hasty examine and hoped he was right.

"My dislocated shoulder, you're going to have to reset it."

"We can wait till we get back to the treehouse," said Roxton.

"No, we can't," said Marguerite. "My arm is already numb and my shoulder is in considerable pain. You have to do it now."

"It is going to really hurt Marguerite." Roxton's voice was tense.

"I know. Just do it."

Roxton laid her down carefully. He took a deep breath. He knew this had to be done, but he felt sick over the pain he knew it would cause her. Carefully he placed his one hand on her shoulder blade as a brace, and the other just above her elbow. With one sharp, quick movement, he pulled her arm at the elbow. Marguerite screamed as Roxton felt the shoulder pop back into place.

"Marguerite!" cried Roxton.

Marguerite, with eyes closed, took several deep breaths then said in a weak voice, "It's okay. I'm here."

"I'm going to carry you back to the treehouse. Okay?" Roxton half asked, have stated.

Marguerite nodded her head, too weak and in too much pain to protest.

Roxton carefully lifted her into his arms as he stood upright.

Marguerite looked straight into his eyes and said, "I really hate this plateau you know."  
She then drifted into unconsciousness. Roxton held her close to his heart and gently whispered in her ear, "I know."

Roxton quickly made his way back to the treehouse with the precious treasure he held in his arms. As he came up the elevator he cried out for Challenger, but only Finn was there to greet him.

"What happened," cried Finn as she saw Roxton come off the elevator holding Marguerite.

"We were attacked by raptors," replied Roxton quickly. "Where are Challenger and Veronica? Aren't they back yet?"

"No, he and Veronica used the signal mirrors to say it would be another day or two before they got back," said Finn somewhat frantically.

"What!" cried Roxton, panic beginning to set in. "They can't be gone. We have to treat Marguerite's wounds."

Finn just shook her head in stunned silence.

Roxton proceeded to carry Marguerite into her bedroom. He laid her carefully on the bed, then turned to Finn and said, "I am going to need your help. We have to do this ourselves Finn."

"Okay," replied Finn somewhat apprehensively.

"We need to clean out the wounds first," he turned to Finn, looking for agreement.

"Yeah we do," concurred Finn. "I'll get some soap and water." She turned to leave then suddenly turned back to Roxton and said, "Challenger finished his new medicine. He said it has great anti infection properties as well as being able to help stop pain. He's already made several bottles. Maybe we could try that!"

Roxton looked up her. "Do you know where he has it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do," said Finn with a smile. She was happy she could do something to help. "I'll go get it."

Finn quickly left the room. Roxton refocused his complete attention on Marguerite.

He stroked her cheek and tenderly said, "Don't worry Marguerite, I'll take care of you… I'll protect you, and I promise nothing from this plateau will ever hurt you again."

Finn returned and then she and Roxton efficiently tended to Marguerite's wounds. Roxton cleaned and then irrigated the gash several times with Challenger's new medicinal liquid. Finn then stitched up the larger opening of the wound. Every time Marguerite winced and squirmed in pain, Roxton felt his heart sink a little more. He and Finn finished by wrapping the wound with clean cloth, then took strips of cloth and wrapped Marguerite's wounded arm and chest together to stabilize the shoulder.

An exhausted Finn leaned back and said, "I think we did a good job."

"I hope so," said Roxton as he made another inspection of the dressing.

"We should get some rest too," she said to Roxton.

Without taking his eyes off Marguerite he replied, "I'll stay up with her for a while, in case she needs something. You get some sleep. One of us should be rested."

"Sure," said Finn. She knew there was no arguing with him so she left the room to get some much-deserved rest.

Roxton looked at Marguerite. "I am so sorry," he said. "I wasn't there when you needed me. I should have seen that raptor. I made a mistake and it almost cost you your life." He gently leaned over and kissed her. "It will never happen again, I promise. I will make sure you are safe."

Roxton never left her side through the night. When Marguerite was in pain he held her. When she had tremors from nightmares he comforted her. When she slept quietly he watched her. Once in a while she awoke and Roxton had her take a few sips of water.

When morning came, Finn found an exhausted Roxton half asleep in the chair next to Marguerite's bed.

She gently tapped his shoulder. He came to with a start.

"What is it? Is Marguerite alright?" he asked as he tried to get his thoughts cleared.

He quickly turned to Marguerite. He saw her slow even breathing and felt her forehead. It was slightly warm as he expected, but no high fever that would indicate an infection. The dressing was clean and dry. He sighed heavily in relief.

"I think everything's gonna be alright," said Finn with a smile. "I'll make us some breakfast."

Roxton nodded his head in thanks as she left the room.

"Mmmm, breakfast sounds pretty good Lord Roxton." Marguerite opened her eyes and smiled at the man who had stayed by her side throughout the night.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. I thought you were going to sleep the day away," teased a relieved Roxton.

"A lady needs her beauty sleep Lord Roxton," returned Marguerite as she gave Roxton a warm smile. "But I do think I would like to sit up a little," she added as she started to struggle to sit up.

"You should lay still Marguerite," said a concerned Roxton as he rose to help her.

"Nonsense. I feel better and just want to sit up a little."

Roxton propped some pillows behind her then helped her to sit up in bed. He took extra care with his efforts as she winced once or twice from pain.

"There, that's much better," said Marguerite as she tried to smooth out some of the wrinkles in the sheets.

Marguerite then noticed that Roxton was looking out the window with a sad, troubled expression on his face.

"What's the matter Roxton?" When she didn't get a response right away she took his hand and softly added, "I'm going to be alright John."

Roxton looked down and replied, "I know you'll be okay, …..this time. But what happens next time?"

"Well that's a pleasant thought, already thinking about our next encounter with raptors," Marguerite said with a slight chuckle.

Roxton looked deep into her eyes. "I mean it Marguerite. I almost lost you yesterday due to my carelessness."

"Neither one of us saw that third raptor," countered Marguerite.

"I should have been more prepared. The blasted beasties usually travel in three's."

"John really, you should be easier on yourself. After all you were a bit busy dealing with those other two raptors. You can't be everywhere you know," she said trying to comfort him.

"I realize that," answered Roxton with a pained look on his face. "That's the problem."

Before Marguerite could respond, Roxton said he would go out to the kitchen and bring her back some breakfast. He then quickly got up and left the room, leaving Marguerite staring after him with a mixture of concern and confusion on her lovely face.

Roxton came back a few minutes later with some toast, fruit and coffee for Marguerite. She tried to talk with him about what was bothering him but he was evasive. When he tried to leave Marguerite asked him to stay, but he declined. He assured her he was not going to go confront Locke but that he was just going to chop some wood. As he got up to leave, Marguerite began eating her breakfast. She didn't see him glance back at her with a sad desperate look in his eyes.

Roxton was chopping wood with what seemed like a vengeance. One piece of wood after another swiftly fell to the sharp blade of the ax. He had been at it for over an hour without slowing down. He was desperately trying to hold back the tidal wave of conflicting feelings he was experiencing, but it was no use. Locke's words kept running through his mind. He tried to dismiss them. He didn't want to even consider them, but they wouldn't go away.

Roxton stopped for a brief rest, giving in to the slow growing ache he was feeling in his arms as well as the now constant ache in his head. Leaning against a tree he began to consider what he thought he never would.

Finn was watching Roxton from the balcony. Something was wrong. She could sense it, but she just wasn't sure what to do about it. _"I could talk to Marguerite about it_," she thought, _"but that would probably lead to more problems."_ She wished that Challenger and Veronica were here. This should be their problem not hers. They could talk with Roxton and he would listen to them. She audibly sighed. She just didn't feel as comfortable around Roxton and Marguerite as she did around Challenger and Veronica. She watched Roxton lean against a tree and rub his forehead. She decided to go down.

Finn approached Roxton somewhat apprehensively. He looked like a man with a great weight on his shoulders.

"Hey, what 'ya thinking about?" asked Finn.

Roxton turned and looked at Finn. His face was drawn and he appeared to be in pain though she knew he wasn't hurt.

"Just trying to figure something out," Roxton replied as he turned and stared off into the distance again.

"Okay, anything I can help with?" Finn asked.

"No, just something I need to work out on my own."

Finn just nodded her head. As she turned to leave, Roxton suddenly said, "Finn, I realize you haven't known Marguerite too long, but if I asked you what you think she wants most, what would you say?"

Finn brightened a little, this she did know. It was the one thing Marguerite always talked about. "She wants to get off the plateau and go back to London," answered Finn confidently.

At that moment Finn could have sworn she saw Roxton wince.

"I'm sure I'm right," said Finn, misreading Roxton's reaction. "She only mentions it like ten times a day."

Roxton sighed. "Thanks Finn. You have helped."

As Finn turned to leave she almost stopped and told him the other thing she thought Marguerite wanted, but she decided not to. She thought maybe it wouldn't be a good time to tell him that the other thing she thought Marguerite wanted most of all was to be with him.

She hesitated only a moment, and then returned to the treehouse.

Roxton was exhausted from lack of sleep and tormented by his own emotions and sense of despair. He rubbed his forehead again. He wasn't thinking clearly but he was not cognizant of that. The pain in his head had now gotten measurably worse with Finn's confirmation of what she thought Marguerite wanted. More than anything he wanted to make Marguerite happy and keep her safe. It seemed of late, however, he had failed at doing both. He thought back to that cave where they had discovered the ouroborus. She could have left then, but she chose to stay. Even though he had been so angry with her and had hurt her, she still wanted to stay. She even risked her life in that cave to save his. Damn it, didn't he owe it to her to make her happy? Did he have the right to deny her an opportunity to leave the plateau?

"_That does it,"_ thought Roxton. "_I really have no choice. Being off the plateau is what Marguerite wants the most. Even Finn can see that it will make her happy. If Marguerite were off this plateau she would be safe. There would be no more raptors, ghosts or cannibals to threaten or hurt her. Damn it, Locke is right. I can't protect her from all the dangers of this plateau. If she stays, one day I may lose her." _

Roxton's heart never felt heavier. He felt it was his duty to see Marguerite safely off the plateau. Locke had presented a way to do that, but the problem was he didn't trust Locke. He knew couldn't let her leave with him. It was too dangerous. Locke was too dangerous. A plan began to formulate in his mind. He needed to see Marguerite safely through the portal back to London, but prevent Locke from going back too. He needed to trick Locke into letting Marguerite go first. He would then do whatever it took to keep Locke on the plateau, even if that meant killing him. Once back in London he knew he could trust in Marguerite's abilities to take of herself. Maybe, as his weary mind began to rationalize reasons to support his plan, she would even be able to organize a rescue party back to the plateau. And wasn't getting off the plateau more important than ever these days?

He hoped he would be able to leave the plateau soon also. He would then do what ever it took to find Marguerite. Maybe, just maybe, they would be able to get back together. He had to believe they would be together again someday. It was the only way he was going to be able to get through this. Yes, it was the only way he could let Marguerite go, knowing she was safe and believing they would one day be together again.

Roxton finally returned to the treehouse at dinnertime. Finn had prepared a simple meal with a little help from Marguerite. It wasn't a gourmet feast but it would satisfy three hungry people.

Roxton came up the elevator to find Marguerite setting the table using her one arm.

"Marguerite," he cried out when he saw her, "You shouldn't be doing that. You should be resting."

"I've rested all day. I'm doing much better, besides it feels good to be up and around," replied Marguerite with a smile. "Finn irrigated the wound again and changed the dressing. It's already beginning to heal nicely. She made me this sling for my arm and it really helps. There is only a little discomfort now."

Roxton sighed. He stood and watched Marguerite for a few moments then excused himself and went to wash up for dinner.

Marguerite saw him go. "I wonder what's bothering him," she said to Finn with a confused look on her face. "I thought he would have been glad to see me up and around."

Finn shrugged. "Beats me, he has been acting weird all day."

Dinner was eaten in relative silence. Marguerite and Finn tried to engage Roxton in conversation several times, but he remained quiet and withdrawn. They finally just gave up and they all ate in an uncomfortable silence.

After the dinner dishes had been cleared and cleaned, Finn excused herself. She had some tidying up to do in Challenger's lab. Marguerite looked around for Roxton and saw him standing out on the balcony. He again had that sad look in his eyes.

"John, what's on your mind?" asked Marguerite. "And don't tell me nothing, I can see that something is bothering you."

Roxton turned and looked deeply into those beautiful green eyes that he had lost his heart to three years ago when he first saw Marguerite in Challenger's study. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to be with her forever, but his decision was made. He loved her too much to keep her here on the plateau. This was a real opportunity for her to leave the plateau, and with careful planning it could work. It had to work, even if it meant breaking his very own heart.

He turned away from her and quickly said, "Marguerite, Locke has offered you a way off the plateau. I think you should consider taking it."

"What!" cried a surprised Marguerite.

Roxton still couldn't face her. He looked down and repeated, "I think you should go through the portal and get off this damn plateau."

"You can't be serious!" replied a stunned Marguerite. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why do you think I want to or even should go with him!" she asked.

"The portal can take you off this plateau. You will be safe off this plateau. You will have your treasure back and you will be rich," Roxton tried to explain.

"You still think it's my treasure that I want most," replied a disappointed Marguerite.

Roxton hesitated for a moment. He knew her treasure was still important, but not for the simple reason of greed he had first thought. He had begun to realize that it represented security for her and a way to bargain to get the things she wanted or needed in order to protect herself. He sighed. "I know it is still important to you," he replied in a soft, understanding voice.

But Marguerite didn't understand. "If you say so Lord Roxton." This time Marguerite turned away. She was hurt and angry that he would not only want her to go with Locke, but that he believed it was her jewels that were still most precious to her.

"Look Marguerite, I know how much you want to get off this plateau. All I am saying is that if Locke can provide you a way off the plateau, maybe we should take advantage of that."

"He tried to kill me last time," Marguerite reminded Roxton.

"You will take your gun with you and I'll make sure you get through the portal without any problem," Roxton tried to reason, as much for his sake as Marguerite's. "I won't let Locke follow…."

Marguerite didn't let him finish. "How very gallant of you!" she replied sarcastically.

"Marguerite, I want you to be happy," pleaded Roxton, looking straight at her. _"But even more than that, I want you to be safe. I am afraid I can't always be there to protect you. I lost my brother, I couldn't bear it if I lost you too," _Roxton thought desperately.

"Obviously Lord Roxton, you have no idea what would make me happy!" spat back Marguerite. She started to turn to leave.

"Marguerite wait, let me explain. I have a plan…" pleaded Roxton.

Marguerite held her hand up to silence him. "Don't bother to say anything else. You have made yourself quite clear. I will consider what you have said." She turned and walked off to her bedroom.

As Roxton watched her leave, he could have sworn he heard the sound of his own heart breaking.

Once in her room Marguerite looked for something to pick up and throw. She considered several different items before she just threw herself on her bed in total exasperation.

She felt like screaming and crying at the same time.

She couldn't believe Roxton would even suggest that she go with Locke. _"I thought he cared_ _more about me than that. I thought he…" _The thought was abruptly stoppedas_ s_he punched the pillow, got up and stood in front of her mirror.

She was very angry with Roxton, but she was also angry with herself. As she looked in the mirror she said in a quiet voice, "It's my own fault. I swore I would never get involved with a man again, that I would never let myself be hurt again. So much for promises."

She sat down on the bed again and held her head in her one hand. Roxton was always so protective of her and even jealous when there had been other men around saying they could take her off the plateau. She just couldn't believe he would let her go off like this, especially with Locke. _"What has gotten in to_ _him? This is so unlike him!"_

She shook her head in stunned disbelief.

"_Wait,"_ she thought, her head popping up. _"This is unlike him. What could have possibly convinced him to have me_ _go with Locke, …or maybe it's who."_ Her mind began to put two and two together.

She suddenly remembered the pained and sad look in his eyes after his encounter with Locke yesterday. In fact she had seen that look several times over the last twenty-four hours. _"Locke must have said something to him to make him ask me to leave,"_ she reasoned.

"_Could Locke be blackmailing Roxton?" _She shook her head from side to side, _"no, that doesn't make sense._ _Roxton wouldn't stand for that. Perhaps…"_ she started to panic. _"Does Locke really know my other secrets? Could he have told Roxton about them? No,_ _Roxton would probably be angry if he knew about those secrets, and he wasn't angry. He was sad."_

"_It's something else that Locke has told or done to Roxton,_" Marguerite said without any doubt of her conclusion. She thought about confronting Roxton, but knew that wouldn't work. _"He would deny everything. The_ _man can be as stubborn as a mule."_ She felt she had only one alternative. _"Tomorrow at first light I'll go to Locke and find out what's going on."_

Satisfied with her course of action she got her backpack ready then laid on the bed to try to get a little rest. Just as she planned, by morning's first light and before any one else was up, Marguerite left.

Finn was in the kitchen squeezing some fruit for its juice when Roxton came up from his bedroom. "Good morning Finn," he said none too cheerfully.

Roxton had not slept very well. After his conversation with Marguerite last night he felt awful. He had not fully explained his plan to her. He was now deeply regretting what he had done. All he had accomplished was hurting her and making her angry. _"And unfortunately I have hurt her and made her angry too often in the past few weeks," _Roxton thought miserably. He sat in the chair, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Boy, you were up early," stated Finn.

"What do you mean Finn?" asked Roxton, his eyes still shut.

"I mean I heard you use the elevator at day break this morning. I was wondering what was going on."

"What are you talking about? I haven't left the treehouse at all this morning."  
Finn now had Roxton's full attention. He sat straight up and looked right at her.

"Well somebody sure did. If it wasn't you it must have been Marguerite."

Finn wasn't sure what she said but Roxton suddenly jumped out of his chair, knocking it down and raced to Marguerite's room.

His heart skipped a beat when he entered her room. It was neat, tidy, and empty. He began to feel a growing panic.

"She gone," he said in a flat voice.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," said Finn. "She probably just went to see if there was another present or something down below."

Roxton looked like he had gone into shock. He was pale and barely breathing.

"I've done something terrible," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Finn.

"Last night, I suggested Marguerite go back to London through Locke's portal." Roxton barely managed to get the words out.

"You told Marguerite to go where with whom?"

"Locke, he offered her a way off the plateau."

"You told her to go with him!" Finn cried. "Are you crazy? Why would you do that?"

"No, not to go _with_ him. Just to go through the portal and back to London. I was going to stop Locke from following her. But she didn't understand that part." Roxton shook his head in despair. "I thought going back to London was what she wanted. I thought it would be best for her." His voice was now strangled and strained.

"Did she say that was what she wanted?" asked Finn?

"Yes, well no. Not in so many words. But we all know how much Marguerite wants to get off this plateau, right?" There was a desperate look in eyes as he turned to look at Finn

Finn had had it. She had been watching these two argue constantly over the last few days but never say what they were really thinking. She exploded, "I don't get it, any idiot could see how much you two care about each other. Yeah she wants off this plateau, but I kinda thought she would want to go with you."

Roxton stood there dumbfounded, unable to think or speak.

"Did he trick you?" Finn asked quietly.

"What?" said Roxton now staring blankly into Marguerite's room.

"Did Locke trick you?" repeated Finn. "Marguerite said he is Olmec, the trickster god. Is that how he got you to ask Marguerite to leave?"

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Olmec had tricked him. Olmec had used his own feelings of guilt about his brother and his concern for Marguerite's well being to convince him to send Marguerite back to London.

He felt physically ill. How could he have let Olmec use him like that! He hurt the woman whom he loved and wanted more than anything. Now she had gone to meet up with him. If she left with Olmec, she would be in terrible danger and out of his life forever. He knew now that he could never be without her. He could not let Marguerite go.

Roxton didn't say word. He grabbed his rifle and headed to the elevator.

"Wait, I'll go with you," called Finn.

"No, this is my mistake. I'll take care of it," he said in a deep, gruff voice. And as he headed down in the elevator he prayed he would be in time.

As the realization of how Olmec had tricked struck home, Roxton became more panicky. _"Damn it,"_ he thought. _"I must have been out of my mind to think I could have prevented Olmec from going through the portal with Marguerite. Olmec had this all planned from the beginning. He is going to take Marguerite through that portal one way or another. All I had wanted to do was to see her_ _safe,_ _and now I have had put her in_ _greater danger."_ He increased his already frantic pace through the jungle.

"Marguerite. I am glad to see you are back to take me up on my offer. I promise, you won't regret it," said a smiling Olmec as he held his hand out to her.

"I'm not taking you up on anything Locke. I just want to know what you did to Roxton."

"Me?" said Olmec innocently. "I did nothing to our Lord Roxton. The last time he left here he was in perfect health."

"Don't play games with me. What did you say to him that convinced him to tell me to leave with you?" demanded Marguerite.

Olmec's eyes narrowed. He was not expecting this. "I told him the truth."

"Your truth is nothing but lies. Now, what did you tell him?" shouted Marguerite.

"Do you plan to leave with me my dear?" The question sounded more like a threat.

Marguerite drew her pistol.

"I don't plan on going anywhere with you," she said in a cold, hard voice, "and I asked you a question."

Olmec eyed her carefully. "I told him that if he truly cared about your happiness that he would want this opportunity for you. I also told him that he should let you leave the plateau before what happened to his brother happens to you too. And that he would be as responsible for your death as he was his brother's," replied a smug Olmec.

"You what!" cried Marguerite. In that instant she realized that Roxton's main concern had been for her happiness and safety and that Locke had manipulated those feelings for his own purpose. Her heart was sick over the anguish Roxton must have felt.  
"You're despicable," added Marguerite.

"Marguerite you surprise me. I thought the combination of having your treasure back and having Lord Roxton ask you to leave would have been enough to convince you to go with me."

"I guess you miscalculated, again," Marguerite sneered.

Olmec was in no mood to be thwarted. He had sorely underestimated Marguerite and Roxton's attachment to each other. It was obviously deeper and more binding than he had thought and not as easily broken as he hoped. But no matter, he would have her now. Nobody refused him!

"Marguerite, **you will** come with me," commanded Olmec.

"The only one leaving is you Locke," countered Marguerite.

"Not without you Marguerite." Olmec took a menacing step forward. Marguerite took a step back. She was not to sure of her situation at the moment or how well she could fight him off with one pistol and only one good arm.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave." The voice that spoke from behind Marguerite was deep, threatening and music to her ears.

She turned to see Roxton standing there with his rifle aimed and ready for use.

Roxton quickly moved and stood beside her, never moving his rifle off its target.

"I believe we agreed the lady should leave with me," said Olmec to Roxton, not willing to relinquish Marguerite just yet.

"No we don't agree," replied Roxton bluntly as he cocked his rifle. "And I'm giving you ten seconds to leave before I use my rifle."

"You will regret this decision Lord Roxton. You will be sorry you didn't let her go."

"I will never regret this decision," replied a now confident Roxton. "However the one decision I will probably regret is not shooting you now." He added coldly. "You have less than 8 seconds."

Olmec knew that he was not going to win, at least not at this moment. With a wave of his hand, the portal appeared before them. He turned to Marguerite. He took off his hat and swept it in front of him as he gave her an exaggerated bow. "Till we meet again my dear Marguerite." With those final words he called to Blum to bring the horses. Together they mounted their horses and turned toward the portal.

Marguerite suddenly called out, "Wait." She took a step toward Olmec.

Olmec turned to her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Take these with you. I want nothing from you, now or ever." With those words Marguerite tossed Olmec both necklaces he had given her.

As Olmec caught the necklaces he cast an angry glare first at Marguerite then at Roxton. He then motioned to Blum and they turned their horses toward the portal. A defeated Olmec and his companion then disappeared through the portal. The portal then dissolved into thin air.

Marguerite slowly turned to look at Roxton. The look of love and admiration on his face made her breath catch for a moment. Roxton quickly came to her and gathered her into his arms. He held her tightly, yet gently because of her injured arm. He held her body against his, ran his fingers through her hair, and relished in the warmth of her skin as their cheeks rested upon each other. He was relieved she was here with him and that was where she wanted to be. The thought of how close he had come to losing her because of his own foolishness left a hard, cold feeling in his gut. He held her even closer and buried his face in the softness and sweet scent of her hair.

Marguerite returned his passionate embrace. She moved to lay her head on his chest and wrapped her one arm around his waist. She could feel his heart beating, the tense muscles across his chest relaxing and his warm breath as his lips brushed against her forehead. She never wanted this moment to end.

Roxton was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Marguerite. I should never have suggested you leave. I just thought that…."

"It's alright John." Marguerite looked up and gently touched his cheek. "He told me how he used your feelings about me and your brother's death against you. I know how much that must have hurt you."

Roxton, his voice full of remorse, said, "I realize now it would have hurt a lot more to lose you." He once again squeezed her tightly then pulled back to gaze into her beautiful eyes. "I thought I could prevent Olmec from following you through the portal. I thought I could see you safely back to London. But I realize now that it was too dangerous to risk."

Marguerite nodded her head in agreement. "You would had to have killed Olmec to prevent him from going through. He would have been prepared for that. He would have killed you first. I do want to get off this plateau," Marguerite paused, she looked hesitantly up at Roxton and added softly, "but not with him."

Roxton's smile radiated the love for her that was in his heart and soul. He also realized her defenses had slipped a bit. She had indirectly let her feelings for him show, as she had many times before. He knew he loved her and was sure, even if Marguerite tried to hide it, that she loved him too.

Roxton's expression saddened a bit. He gently stroked her cheek and said, "I've hurt you so much these past few weeks Marguerite. I'm sorry"

Marguerite stared at him with widening eyes.

Roxton grew more serious. "We do have a lot we need to talk about."

"Perhaps," replied Marguerite, "but this isn't the time or place. Locke may decide to reappear."

Roxton drew in a long breath. While he knew she might be worried about Locke, he also realized her emotional defenses were surfacing. He decided not to push her. "I don't think so. But Challenger and Veronica have probably returned. They'll come out looking for us once Finn tells them what's been going on."

Marguerite shook her head yes. "We should get going then."

Their journey back to the treehouse was gratefully uneventful.

Veronica and Challenger had returned just before they arrived. Marguerite and Roxton found themselves telling the story, well almost the whole story to a captive audience.

"Do you think he's gone for good this time?" asked Veronica.

"I don't know," answered Roxton. "I'd like to think he is gone for good, but with someone like Olmec, I wouldn't count on it."

Later that evening, when everyone had gone their separate ways, Marguerite and Roxton found themselves alone on the balcony. Marguerite was looking at the stars but Roxton was looking at Marguerite.

"It certainly is a beautiful night isn't it?" asked Marguerite.

Roxton, never taking his eyes off of Marguerite replied, "Yes, very beautiful."

Marguerite turned and found Roxton staring at her with that warm, engaging smile of his. The moonlight hit his face in a way that emphasized his handsome, rugged features yet still gave him an almost boyish appearance. She loved that look. She knew she could very easily lose herself to him at this moment. It made her cautious.

"Lord Roxton, you should be careful when you look at a lady like that," gently teased a smiling Marguerite.

Roxton's expression turned more intense. He had something he needed to say. He took Marguerite's hand and looked deeply into her eyes. A sudden wave of nervousness came over him. He almost laughed at himself. He was nervous! He couldn't believe it! Lord John Roxton, world-renowned hunter, most eloquent speaker in the House of Lords, was nervous about talking to a woman. Of course this wasn't just any woman. This was the woman he loved beyond all reason. The woman he would gladly relinquish his life for. The woman he simply could not live without. And he wanted to tell her all these things. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

"Marguerite," Roxton started, "there are things that I want to, that I should tell you. And… I…, well, with everything that has happened lately I thought now…"

Marguerite was as nervous as Roxton, maybe even more so. She was sure John was going to tell her that he loved her. She had wanted more than anything to hear those words, but all she felt now was uncertainty. She had tried to bury her feelings, so afraid of being hurt again and so afraid of hurting him as well. But the truth was she did love Lord John Roxton. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. And now she believed he was going to say those very words to her. The only problem was she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear them or to say them back to him.

Roxton felt Marguerite's handgrip tighten. He saw her eyes widened, in fear perhaps, or maybe anticipation. He wasn't sure. He stopped, not sure at the moment if he should continue, but he decided he would not be deterred. He had waited too long to speak these words to her.

"Marguerite, I…"

At that moment Veronica and Finn walked into the greatroom talking loudly and laughing.

"Hey, so that's where you two are," called Finn. "Me and V are gonna play some cards. Do you want to join us?"

"That's a great idea," said Marguerite, grateful for the interruption. She wouldn't have to face her feelings or make any decisions on what to say, at least for the moment. "I'd love to play cards with you two. You want to join us Roxton?"

Roxton took in a deep breath. "Not tonight, thanks any way," he managed to reply politely.

As Marguerite was about to walk away she turned and gave Roxton an uncertain look.

Roxton was already resigned to the fact another interruption had curtailed his plans. He gave her a warm smile and nodded his head. "It's okay, go play cards."

Marguerite returned the smile, grateful that he understood and that he wasn't mad. She went over to join Finn and Veronica.

"_You may have gotten a reprieve tonight Marguerite Krux," _Roxton thought as he watched her sit at the table and cut the cards. _"But I will tell you how I feel. I will find the perfect time, the perfect place, and I will tell you I love you."_

The End


End file.
